OneShot: Una Reacción Inesperada
by temariskater
Summary: Lo que nadie sabe del funeral de Asuma-sensei. Hermanos y amigos entrometidos. SHIKATEMA.


**SHIKATEMA ONE-SHOT: UNA REACCIÓN INESPERADA**

Revisó bien lo que se iba a poner. No era un funeral cualquiera. Era el funeral del hijo de un Hokage.

Se suponía que había ido a Konoha a hacer de guardaespaldas de su hermano Gaara, pero estaba más preocupada por "él" que por cualquier otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo, Asuma Sarutobi había sido su maestro y la única persona que había visto más allá en él. Y lo había visto morir.

Se puso una camisa de manga larga de rejas (la seguridad siempre es lo primero), encima, una camisa de manga larga negra, y sobre esto, una camiseta negra de asillas, como la que llevó al rescate de Sasuke. Se puso los típicos pitillos negros de luto y sus zapatos de kunoichi. Para llevar su abanico se puso un lazo negro, también como en el rescate del Uchiha. Además se puso sus guantes y salió de la habitación del hotel.

Gaara y Kankuro la esperaban fuera con la típica ropa de luto. Kankuro llevaba sus marionetas, pero Gaara no llevaba su calabaza.

Ese día llovía en Konoha y además, mirases donde mirases, veías a la gente de negro dirigiéndose al funeral. Temari no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la viera allí, ni cuando ella le viese a él. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no estaba escuchando a Kankuro ni lo que decía sobre cómo debían colocarse.

Al llegar, sus ojos esmeraldas se pusieron inmediatamente a buscarle, pero no le vio. Decepcionada, se colocó en su posición, detrás de su hermano.

El equipo 10 acababa de llegar. Choji tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Ino, que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Shikamaru iba detrás de ellos. Contra todo pronóstico, su cara estaba inexpresiva. Como si estuviera ausente, en otra parte.

Choji e Ino se fueron hacia delante. Shikamaru se había quedado parado. Sus ojos se habían encontrado con otros esmeraldas, también tristes.

Ella no sabía si ir hasta donde él estaba, porque tenía que cumplir con su trabajo; sin embargo, notó un empujón. Gaara la había empujado. Su hermano le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Temari tomó aire y lo soltó, para luego llegar hasta Shikamaru. Cuando quedó en frente, se dio cuenta de que no había pensado qué decirle. Aún así, no esperaba su reacción.

Shikamaru la abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Temari se quedó en shock: tenía los brazos caídos y notaba como su cara hervía. Pero lo que no sabía era cómo estaba Shikamaru. Él se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y aunque no estaba tan rojo como Temari, sí estaba sonrojado. Aparte de la situación, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Se suponía que estaban en términos amistosos, pero...

Un movimiento de Temari cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

_ Lo siento _ le susurró, aunque sólo él lo oyó.

El funeral dio comienzo. Ellos dos se quedaron al final, por sugerencia de Shikamaru. Fue todo muy rápido. Al terminar la ceremonia, ya cuando todos se habían ido, Shikamaru y Temari seguían delante de la tumba de Asuma.

_ Vámonos _ dijo Shikamaru secamente.

Sin embargo, Temari no se movió. Shikamaru se giró a ver por qué no se movía, ya que él había caminado unos cuantos pasos.

_ ¿Por qué...?

_ No puedes culparte _ le interrumpió ella.

Shikamaru no le contestó. Ella se acercó y empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel. Temari cogería su maleta y se marcharía con sus hermanos.

_ ¿Por qué te tienes que culpar siempre de todo?

Shikamaru la miró interrogativo.

_ Primero por lo del Uchiha. Se marchó porque quiso y punto. Fin de la historia. Si él fue el que se quiso marchar, deberíais haberle dejado y ninguno hubiese salido herido. Y lo de tu maestro... Hiciste lo que pudiste y...

_ Pero es que no lo entiendes... "Hiciste lo que pudiste" no es suficiente. Debería haberlo salvado. Debería...

¡Clac!

Ese sonido resonó en toda Konoha.

La chica estaba conteniendo las lágrimas con los ojos rayados y apretando los dientes, mientras que el shinobi se acariciaba la mejilla. Un tortazo: eso era lo que había pasado.

_ ¡No vuelvas a culparte porque no respondo de mí! Si lo vuelve ha hacer, te juro que la familia Nara se quedará sin heredero. ¡¿Está claro?

Temari estaba que echaba humo. La experiencia le decía que autoculparse mata a la gente. A Gaara le había pasado, y no dejaría que alguien importante para ella cayera en eso... ¿Importante? Un momento, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Continuó caminando furiosa.

_ ¿Adónde vas?

_ Me marcho a mi villa, que es donde me debería haber quedado.

"De eso nada", pensó Shikamaru.

_ Kagemane no jutsu.

La atrapó e hizo que se dirigiera a él.

_ ¡Suéltame!

_ No hasta que me digas por qué te importa tanto.

_ ¡Porque sí! ¡Suéltame!

_ Dímelo.

_ ¡Déjame!

_ Dímelo, no te pienso soltar.

_ ¡Que me dejes!

_ Dímelo.

Temari suspiró, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

_ Dímelo _ repitió él, esta vez con algo más de suavidad pero se notaba la urgencia de su voz.

_ Esto no es justo. Encima de que vine sólo para ver si te encontrabas bien y...

_ Yo pensaba que habías venido de guardaespaldas.

_ Gaara se puede cuidar solo, no es un inútil, más bien todo lo contrario.

_ ¿Y por qué te preocupaba?

_ Porque sí.

_ No empecemos otra vez, ¿quieres?

_ Yo te... Bueno, eso...

_ No sé lo que es "eso"_ contestó Shikamaru deshaciendo el jutsu.

_ Eh...

_ _¡VENGA YA!__ se oyó de fondo.

_ _¡Baka!__ se oyó después.

_ _¡Callaos los dos! __ dijo una mezcla de voces.

_ Salid _ dijeron Shikamaru y Temari.

Aparecieron Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura y Naruto.

_ ¿Qué hacíais ahí?

_ ¡Es que queríamos ver si el plan salía bien, dattebayoo'!

_ ¿Plan?

_ Ups...

_ ¡Naruto! ¡Baka!_ dijo Sakura golpeándole en la cabeza.

_ Es que fue idea mía _ dijo Gaara,

_ ¿Idea tuya?_ indagó su hermana.

_ Sabíamos, bueno, que... A ver... Vosotros...

_ ¡Que hay rollo!_ gritó Naruto.

_ ¿R-Rollo?_ preguntaron mirándose.

_ Casi que mejor los dejamos _ admitió Gaara.

_ ¡Cuidado con mi hermana! _ gritaba Kankuro mientra Gaara le arrastraba para alejarle de ellos.

_ Son idiotas _ murmuró Temari avergonzada y más roja que un tomate.

_ Pero... Yo siempre te he querido _ susurró Shikamaru en su oído.

Temari se sonrojó aún más y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Shikamaru cogío su cara entre las manos, acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares suavemente y después la besó con cuidado. Un beso rápido pero muy dulce, aunque Temari estaba como en shock. Claro que cuando recobró la noción de espacio y tiempo y se separaron, le dio a Shikamaru en la cabeza.

_ ¡Auch! ¿Y eso?

_ Me pone de los nervios que me hablen en el oído_ contestó ella como si tal cosa _. Aunque si me dices esas cosas de forma normal, puede que te corresponda.

_ ¿Puede?

_ Puede _ afirmó ella sacándole la lengua después, para terminar dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

**FIN **

Espero que os guste este one-shot, y quería dar las gracias a las primeras en dejarme reviews en el primer fic que subi. Besos.

TEMARISKATER


End file.
